<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heritage Art Post by Bluefire986</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711917">Heritage Art Post</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986'>Bluefire986</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is the King of the Wolf Realm with heightened wolf qualities, while Jensen is the Prince of the Dragon Realm with equally unique dragon abilities. The two realms are at war with each other with regard to the outlands. Jared flees from a losing battle only to meet the son of his enemy, Prince Jensen, in the woods. By accident, Jared nearly kills Jensen, and they grow closer when Jared does the only thing he can do to save his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heritage Art Post</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/gifts">CLeighWrites</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704357">Ao3</a> </p><p>Art: <a href="https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/25904.html">Live Journal</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <b><em><b>Banner:<br/>
</b></em> <a href="https://imgur.com/n9HgRtE"></a> </b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b></b>
    <b><em><b>Prompt:</b></em><br/></b>


    <a href="https://imgur.com/YqZCuWB">
      
    </a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>